


ILY (I love you)

by SpoiledSiriusly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, i dunno, whiskers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledSiriusly/pseuds/SpoiledSiriusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really loves Phil. How does one say that?<br/>Phan with undertones of punk and pastel ( I'm such trash for that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILY (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and probably mostly unedited! I wanted to get this up here really badly though

Dan really loved Phil.

His adorable boyfriend, who had caught his attention with his fluffy sweaters that no one else had dared wear. 

His amazing blue eyes with yellow and green swirls that he cold wax poetic for hours about - which would surprise anyone, if they had ever seen him.

Those tight jeans that did things to Dan's head - and not just the one on his shoulders.

His creamy pale skin that Dan loved to mark as his - because it was, and if you dared touch Phil... the last time wasn't pretty.

His personality, so innocent but not naïve enough to make Dan frustrated.

He was a massive nerd, like Dan because he may look like a scary person, but he's a big nerd.

He was smart. (Dan was smart, but didn't apply himself too much. Phil said it was a waste of brains once. Dan was on top of the class within a month.)

In conclusion Dan really loved Phil. But how does he say that? It has to be special, because Phil is a special person.

***

Dan took Phil to a hill just out of town with an amazing view of the city lights and stars. Phil loved stars. They sat on the hood of his car and Dan kissed Phil lightly on the lips.

"ILY, Phil." He looked confused. "I love you."

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry but I had to put it somewhere! I know its bad
> 
> Please comment and kudos the heck out of it bc it makes my day when I get an email with kudos or a comment!!!! I have a really crappy Harry Potter story on here as well, check it out maybe? I have a tumblr wattpad and kik under this name and I'm lonely so you could message me if you want!!!


End file.
